Арсенал
Arsenal supporters (wiki, en) Википедия There are two Arsenal hooligan firms, named 'The Gooners' (a mutation of the club's nickname, The Gunners) and 'The Herd'. The Gooners were a violent football hooligan firm mainly active in 1980s. However the name is now used by most Arsenal supporters (non-hooligans) who now consider themselves to be 'Gooners'. The Herd is one of the Arsenal firms and was mainly active between the late 1970s and early 1990s, although it still exists today but prefers to stay undercover.http://www.guardian.co.uk/football/2010/aug/22/football-violence-hooligans The Herd are a violent football hooligan firm and have the distinctive war-cry E-I-E. The main rivals of The Herd in the 80s and in the present day are Tottenham Hotspur's 'Yid Army', Chelsea's 'Headhunters' and Millwall's F-Troop (later known as the 'Millwall Bushwackers'). Although The Herd was mainly considered to be a violent firm, a few members were not physically violent. Dainton Connell (aka Denton 'The Bear' Connell) was considered a folk hero by many Arsenal fans but died in a car crash in 2007, where 3000 mourners attended his funeral.http://www.timesonline.co.uk/tol/sport/football/premier_league/arsenal/article2696597.ece The Herd's two most famous clashes were with Millwall fans at Highbury in 1988http://www.millwall-history.co.uk/Millwallversusthemob.htm and with Galatasaray fans in City Hall Square, Copenhagen in 2000.http://www.guardian.co.uk/uk/2000/may/19/uefa.football История Битва в Копенгагене В 2000 году Галатасарай в полуфинале Кубка УЕФА принимал на своем поле английский Лидс. В Стамбуле имели место несколько столкновений саппортеров двух команд. В одной из драк погибло два фаната. Смерть Кевина Спейта и Криса Лофтуса, и обстоятельства, при которых она произошла, вызвала всеобщий гнев в Англии. Фирмы заочно едва ли не приговаривали к смерти членов Aslanlar, объединившись во всеобщей скорби, снедаемые чувством мести. Совсем скоро представился случай, чтобы прыгнуть на турков: Галатасарай вышел в финал Кубка УЕФА, где его соперником выступал английский Арсенал. Основные фирмы Канониров, ультрас из Gunners и хулиганы из казуальной Herd, намеревались вкатать турецкий саппорт в копенгагенский асфальт во чтобы это ни стало. Они бросили по стране клич: «Кто с нами?!» Отозвались Chelsea Headhunters (Челси), Inner City Firm (шотландский Глазго Рейнджерс), Soul Crew (валлийский Кардифф Сити), Jack Army (валлийский Суонси), и, конечно же, Leeds Service Crew (Лидс). Ударное подразделение Челси решило поучаствовать в совместной акции, несмотря на то, что являлось врагом любой бригады Арсенала. Таким образом, английские хуллз привезли в Копенгаген три фирмы из топовой британской десятки: Headhunters, Herd и Service Crew. Все они были уже на излете, и миновали свой пик: бойня в Копенгагене должна была стать лебединой песней для монструозного поколения английских траблмейкеров, перед которыми вся Европа дрожала еще в восьмидесятые. Банды казуального толка (Headhunters и Herd) хотели действовать автономно, но, как показали дальнейшие события, тоже, в конце концов, влились в «общак». По неподтвержденным данным, в столицу Дании отправился и многолетний идейный вдохновитель Herd Дейнтон «Медведь» Коннелл, бывший охранник, работавший к тому времени администратором группы Pet Shop Boys. Чернокожий лидер хуллз Арсенала погибнет в 2007 году в Москве, на Набережной Тараса Шевченко, когда 31-летний владелец клуба «Крыша мира» Антон Антонов разгонит свой BMW до критических 150 км/ч, и автомобиль, протаранив дерево, упадет в реку, унося две человеческие жизни в груде раскореженного металла. За день до финального поединка в европейских СМИ появилась информация, что один из болельщиков Арсенала зарезан в Копенгагене. Руководство лондонского клуба, дабы избежать фанатских столкновений, предложило основным силам саппорта, прибывавшим в день игры, сдать билеты – в обмен на деньги, разумеется. Но в Данию хотели лететь все: с жаждой наказать турецких хулиганов. Турки расположились на Ратушной площади, куда постепенно подтягивались основные силы британцев. Headhunters и Herdатаковали несколько близлежащих баров, тогда как представители Soul Crew перемахнулись с одним из турецких мобов, сообщив силам союзников, что противник вооружен ножами. Датская полиция, работавшая не покладая рук, сгоняла всех турецких болельщиков на Ратушную площадь, считая, что ей по силам оборонять ее от английских хулиганов. Но стражи правопорядка не учли силу и мощь когда-то лучших траблмейкеров Старого континента. Прорвав заградительный кордон, британцы бросились в атаку. Ни о каком fair play и речи быть не могло: пятьсот человек набросились на противников, сжимая в руках железные прутья. Это не был бой на чистых руках: британские хуллз шли гасить турков по-черному. В сражении, которое продолжалось двадцать минут, приняли участие и казуалы, хотя это, в принципе, и не их стиль. Лишь через двадцать минут, с огромным трудом, используя слезоточивый газ, датской полиции удалось оттеснить британцев от турков, оборонявшихся при помощи ножей. Члены Headhunters вообще не пошли на матч, предпочитая мобильные «прыжки» близ стадиона Паркен. После игры, завершившейся победой Сарая по пенальти (первый турецкий клуб, выигравший еврокубок), побоище продолжилось на улицах города, разделившись на локальные схватки. Этим дело не ограничилось. На следующий день после финала, 18 мая, возникли множественные потасовки на острове Амагер, на котором расположен копенгагенский аэропорт Каструп. Дело в том, что основная масса болельщиков улетала именно в этот день, а пассажиры рейсов и в Лондон, и в Стамбул, сидели в одном терминале – втором. Всего полиция произвела более 60 арестов, 19 человек увезли на каретах скорой помощи (два англичанина, один турок и один голландец – с ножевыми ранениями). В истории фанатских войн сеча в Дании вошла в историю как «Битва при Копенгагене». Исполнительный комитет УЕФА пригрозил отстранить сборную Англии от участия в Евро – 2000, если до начала континентального первенства произойдет хотя бы один эпизод насилия с участием английских хулиганов. Тони Блэр, занимавший в ту пору пост премьер-министра Великобритании, выступил с такими словами на национальном телевидении: «Надеюсь, что предупреждение УЕФА сыграет свою роль и ни у кого больше не будет мысли продолжать этот бессмысленный бандитизм, только позорящий Великобританию». В августе 2000 года Арсенал внес в «черные списки» 37 человек, ответственных за организацию беспорядков в Копенгагене. В основном, в списки вошли представители фирм Herd и Gunners.http://football.ua/isla/news/167437.html Примечания Category:Англия